Problemas Familiares
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ás vezes a família só nos causa problemas. Como um irmão ciumento vai reagir quando souber que sua irmã tem uma relação não tão secreta com um shinobi de Konoha? Presente para Otowa Nekozawa.


Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não aparecia por aqui! Até mudaram a organização do site!

Bem, agora que eu finalmente tive um tempinho, decidi escrever sobre um tema que a querida Otowa tinha me sugerido há tempos.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Problemas Familiares

- Espere um segundo... O que você falou? –Kankuro perguntou, perplexo.

Ok, ele sempre havia se negado a acreditar nas fofocas sobre o suposto relacionamento de sua irmã com o gênio de Konoha, mas agora era demais. Não era possível, ele tinha que ter ouvido errado.

- Eu falei que o Shikamaru vai ficar alguns dias aqui.

- Como assim?

- Você está com algum problema de audição, Kankuro?- a loira perguntou de maneira irritadiça.

Tudo bem, ele tinha entendido o que ela tinha dito, só não conseguia acreditar.

- O Shikamaru _não _vai ficar alguns dias aqui. –o mais velho falou ríspida e autoritariamente.

- Vai sim. Aliás, eu não estava pedindo permissão, eu estava apenas comunicando que ele vai ficar aqui. –a kunoichi não se intimidou, pelo contrário, atacou ferozmente o irmão com suas afirmações.

- Mas... onde... eu... – Kankuro tentava formular uma frase, mas sua mente parecia não entender aquela situação- eu não entendo! Por que ele tem que ficar aqui?

- Porque é época de exame chuunin. Além do mais, não quero sair para procurar um hotel.

- Por que não procurou um hotel antes dele chegar?

- Porque eu não quis.

Temari encerrou o assunto e saiu da casa. Kankuro ainda estava boquiaberto e encarou o irmão mais novo que nem tinha entrado na conversa.

- Gaara! Quando vai usar sua autoridade de kazekage e acabar com essa palhaçada?

- Do que você está falando? –o ruivo perguntou pausadamente e estreitou os olhos.

- Dessa história do Nara dormir aqui!

- E o que que tem?

- Gaara... você não entende? Como podemos hospedar um homem aqui com a Temari dormindo no andar de cima?

- Kankuro, imagino que... –Gaara fez uma pausa e pensou na melhor maneira de prosseguir- que... Temari não vai dormir no andar de cima.

- Mas do que você está falando, Gaara? O quarto dela é... –Kankuro fez uma pausa brusca e encarou o mais novo de maneira perplexa- você não está pensando que eles... vão... dormir juntos... está?

- Kankuro, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. Depois conversamos. –o kazekage falou enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

- Ei, Gaara! Volte aqui!

O ruivo sequer se importou com os protestos do irmão e saiu. Kankuro estava abismado com a atitude do irmão. Como ele podia não se importar? Céus, _como ele podia não se importar? _ Ele não conseguia entender. Ele não podia _acreditar. _Será mesmo que Temari...? Não, ela nunca ficaria com o Nara. Eles estavam sempre brigando. É, _sempre _brigando. Nunca teriam um caso. Claro que não, que bobagem.

Kankuro foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Aquela conversa o tinha deixado irritado. Voltou até a sala e percebeu a porta sendo aberta e logo em seguida Temari e Shikamaru adentraram o local.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você estava falando sério! –o Sabaku gritou, ainda mais irritado do que antes. Shikamaru o encarou curiosamente e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido pela loira.

- Cale a boca, Kankuro. Não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. –ela colocou uma mão na cintura e falou de maneira autoritária, sem dar brecha a argumentos- Vamos Shikamaru, vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir.

- Espere um segundo... –o Nara falou baixo e um tanto temeroso- você disse que já tinha resolvido tudo por aqui. –ele sussurrou a última parte para que apenas a loira o ouvisse.

- Mas eu resolvi.

- Não parece. Parece que o seu irmão não está satisfeito com isso.

- Não estou mesmo! –Kankuro se pronunciou e cruzou os braços. Shikamaru ficou se perguntando como ele tinha ouvido... mas não fazia diferença.

- Eu acho que... eu posso arranjar um lugar para...

- Shikamaru, -Temari chamou de maneira pouco amigável- venha.

Tudo bem, talvez fosse melhor obedecê-la. Shikamaru a seguiu até um pequeno quarto que ficava no mesmo andar que a sala. Devia ser o quarto de hóspedes. Temari entrou e fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Shikamaru largou suas coisas em cima da cama e quando se virou avistou a kunoichi parada próxima a porta de braços cruzados. Era impressão sua ou ela estava irritada? Céus, mas o que ele tinha feito agora?

- Shikamaru, achei que tivéssemos um acordo.

- Como? –ele perguntou e percebeu que ela não tinha ficado nem um pouco satisfeita com a pergunta.

- Nara, já faz...-ela fez uma pausa e pensou por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir- muito tempo... Acho que já está na hora do Kankuro saber.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você quer que eu... bem, que o Kankuro saiba que nós... mas Temari, você viu o jeito que ele estava me olhando? Se eu falar ele vai me matar!- Shikamaru se pronunciou e se sentou na cama, incomodado com o assunto.

- Mas nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso! –a paciência da Sabaku estava se esgotando- Você tinha concordado em falar para ele.

- Tinha... mas eu não imaginava que ele ia agir assim só por eu ficar aqui.

- Você é muito covarde. -Temari falou de maneira ofensiva, como de costume, e destrancou a porta- Quer saber, acho que eu estou só perdendo meu tempo com você.

- Espere aí. –Shikamaru se levantou e forçou a porta para impedir que a kunoichi a abrisse- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Oh, o gênio não entendeu? –ela debochou- Talvez eu possa simplificar. Acho que você é covarde demais. Devíamos terminar tudo agora.

- O quê? –Shikamaru reclamou- Tudo isso é só porque eu não quero falar com o seu irmão sobre nós? –ele deu uma pausa, mas ela não respondeu- Deixe de ser problemática. –Shikamaru se aproximou e sussurrou a última parte.

- Me deixe abrir a porta. –Temari falou, incomodada com a proximidade. Não que não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário, só não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Hm... acho que não. –ele sorriu e colocou as duas mãos sobre a porta fazendo com que a loira ficasse presa entre seus braços.

- Pare com isso. –ela reclamou novamente, mas ele não se importou e encostou os lábios no pescoço dela onde depositou alguns beijos- Me deixe sair.

Temari colocou as mãos sobre o peito do shinobi e o empurrou de leve. Era óbvio que se ela quisesse poderia tirá-lo do seu caminho e sair, mas parecia que seus braços se recusavam a empurrá-lo com vontade. Os protestos da kunoichi só serviam para deixá-lo com ainda mais vontade de provocá-la. Shikamaru tirou sua atenção do pescoço da loira e a encarou por alguns segundos. Temari desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. Droga, não queria mais ser tentada por aqueles olhos, a seu ver, tão atraentes. Shikamaru levantou delicadamente o queixo da Sabaku e depositou com suave beijo nos lábios dela. Em seguida, afastou-se da porta e ficou em silêncio.

- Pode sair. –ele falou ao perceber que ela não se movia.

Ah, ele estava com aquele sorriso convencido. Maldito. Ele sempre fazia a mesma coisa. Sempre a provocava e depois fugia. Temari virou-se e segurou a maçaneta novamente, mas não abriu a porta. Não queria sair. Não mesmo.

- Seu idiota! Eu odeio você! –ela falou, antes de jogar-se nos braços do shinobi e beijá-lo com vontade.

ooo

Olhou o relógio e concluiu que já tinha se passado muito tempo. Temari já devia ter saído de lá. Mas o que será que eles estavam fazendo? Não, por Deus, eles não podiam estar fazendo o que ele estava pensando. Só tinha um jeito de descobrir...

Kankuro aproximou-se lentamente, encostou o ouvido na porta e rezou para não ouvir sons desagradáveis vindos do quarto. Não ouviu absolutamente nada. Era um bom sinal. Será? Por que os dois estariam trancados em um quarto em silêncio absoluto? Com certeza não estavam fazendo uma competição para ver quem falava primeiro. Será que estavam... se beijando? Era o único motivo em que conseguia pensar para explicar o silêncio.

Antes que pudesse desviar, a porta aproximou-se e atingiu seu rosto com força. Deu alguns passos para trás e colocou a mão no local da pancada.

- Mas o que diabos você estava fazendo? –Temari perguntou espantada enquanto ainda segurava a maçaneta- Não acredito que estava tentando ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

- Estava! E se eu ouvisse sons suspeitos eu entraria lá para te proteger desse tarado! –Kankuro falou de maneira heroica e Temari deu risada.

- A porta estava trancada. –ela falou entre risos.

- Então... –o moreno ficou alguns segundos pensando- eu arrombava essa porta!

- Você é doente. Devia se tratar.

Temari balançou a cabeça e subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. Shikamaru, ao ouvir a pequena discussão que ocorrera do lado de fora, trancou a porta novamente. Como iria dormir essa noite? E se Kankuro fosse um psicopata e decidisse matá-lo durante a noite? Aliás, por que diabos ele tinha inventado de se envolver com Temari? Ele nunca devia sequer ter olhado para uma garota problemática que tem dois irmãos ameaçadores e extremamente assustadores. E ela ainda insistia que deviam contar para eles sobre a relação. Mas por que Gaara e Kankuro tinham que saber? Estava ótimo assim...

ooo

Já era de noite. Ouviu batidas e abriu a porta.

- Vamos, o jantar está pronto. –Temari disse amigavelmente e o puxou pelo pulso.

- Err... –ele não se moveu e ela o encarou curiosamente- Não estou com fome agora...

- Shikamaru. -o tom de voz dela, antes amigável, tornou-se de repente bastante ameaçador- Você não está com medo de ir lá jantar com meus irmãos, está?

- Não, é claro que não. –ele deu risada e Temari permaneceu séria. Não havia nada de engraçado naquela situação, mas o seu nervosismo o fazia rir descontroladamente.

- Venha jantar com a gente.

Shikamaru ficou se perguntando se aquilo tinha sido um pedido ou uma ordem. Analisando a maneira como ela falou e conhecendo bem a Sabaku ele concluiu que era uma ordem. Arrastou-se até a sala de jantar e respirou fundo. Não podia ser tão ruim assim, não é? Era só um jantar, nada demais. Kankuro e Gaara conversavam quando ele e Temari chegaram à mesa. Assim que o avistou, Kankuro se calou e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no ambiente. Tudo bem, talvez pudesse ser bem ruim sim. Shikamaru sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para o ruivo que, por incrível que pareça, parecia menos ameaçador que o outro.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o silêncio continuava.

- O que achou da nossa casa? –Gaara finalmente quebrou o silêncio e Shikamaru agradeceu mentalmente por alguém ter dito algo.

- É muito boa. Obrigado pela...hospitalidade.

- Espero que tenha sido... bem recebido. –o ruivo prosseguiu e olhou discretamente para o irmão mais velho.

- Ãn... é claro que sim. –Shikamaru riu sem jeito e percebeu que o moreno o encarava ferozmente.

- Você parece tenso. –o ruivo falou- Pode ficar à vontade.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. –Kankuro se pronunciou pela primeira vez- Por que você não _vai embora?_

_-_ Kankuro, não seja tão... –Gaara o censurou e balançou a cabeça.

- _Desagradável. –_Temari completou.

- Tudo bem! Esse idiota pode ficar aqui, mas não me obriguem a ser legal com ele! –Kankuro protestou- Aliás, eu também não me responsabilizo se houver um assassinato essa noite nessa casa.

Shikamaru ficou estático e tentou não entrar em pânico. Por que Temari estava fazendo isso com ele? Não havia necessidade dele ter que passar por aquilo. A relação deles estava ótima sem ninguém saber.

- Por que ocorreria um assassinato essa noite? –Gaara perguntou de maneira indiferente. Ele não parecia ter se espantado com o comentário do irmão.

- Ocorreria se esse geniozinho decidir subir as escadas no meio da noite. –Kankuro respondeu enquanto encarava fixamente o Nara.

- E se eu decidisse descer as escadas no meio da noite, também ocorreria? –Temari perguntou.

Silêncio. Kankuro observou a irmã, boquiaberto e Shikamaru colocou a mão sobre a boca. Mas o que ela estava falando? Céus, ela estava rindo. Não era hora para brincadeiras!

- Temari... você... –o mais velho tentou inutilmente formular uma frase.

- Kankuro, querido, você sabe que eu e o Shikamaru... –ela falou pausadamente e Shikamaru ficou se perguntando se aquele "querido" tinha sido sarcástico ou não.

- Eu não sei de nada! Termine essa frase!

- Kankuro, todo mundo sabe que eu e o Shikamaru estamos namorando.

Silêncio novamente. Como assim "todo mundo"? como que _todo mundo _estava sabendo e ele não?

- Todo mundo? –ele perguntou perplexo e encarou o irmão mais novo- Até você, Gaara?- o ruivo sequer respondeu e continuou jantando- Como você permitiu uma coisa dessas, Gaara?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? –o kazakega largou os talheres e encarou o irmão pela primeira vez- Que eu o espancasse até a morte?

- Por que não?

- Kankuro, pare de fazer drama. –Temari falou, irritada com a conversa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu aplauda e diga que estou muito feliz com isso? –Kankuro perguntou e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, irritado- Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso! E você, Gaara?

- Eu não estou nem aí.

Kankuro não se contentou com a resposta do ruivo e continuou a discussão que se estendeu por muito tempo. Shikamaru não abria a boca, apenas observava a discussão. Na verdade, estava morrendo de medo que o obrigasse a dizer algo.

ooo

Depois do desagradável jantar, Shikamaru e Temari estavam sentados no sofá vendo TV.

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? –ela sorriu divertida e se aconchegou nos braços do moreno.

- Podia ter sido pior que isso?

- Podia. Imagina se o Gaara também tivesse surtado.

- Aliás, o que você quis dizer com "todo mundo sabe que nós estamos namorando"?

- Eu quis dizer que todo mundo sabe que nós estamos namorando. –Temari respondeu e se afastou um pouco dele para poder observá-lo- O que você não entendeu?

- Desde quando "todo mundo" sabe?

- Shikamaru, nossa relação era a mais vigiada de Suna. Todo mundo fazia fofoca sobre nós. Só não tinham comprovação de nada.

- Ah...

- Shika... chega de falar sobre isso. –ela falou sensualmente e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do shinobi.

Shikamaru sorriu e segurou a nuca da loira para beijá-la novamente. Após um beijo demorado, Temari inclinou-se para trás, deitou-se um pouco encostando as coisas no braço do sofá e puxou o Nara pela camisa, forçando-o a se deitar sobre ela. Ele apoiou as duas mãos sobre o assento do sofá, uma de cada lado do corpo da kunoichi, e focou-se no pescoço dela onde depositou beijos e leve mordidas. Nesse momento ele entendeu o porquê de ter se envolvido com aquela loira problemática. Ela o enlouquecia.

- Então... –ela falou entre pequenos suspiros e risinhos- valeu a pena enfrentar a fúria do Kankuro?

- É claro que sim. –ele respondeu e desviou sua atenção do pescoço para a boca da kunoichi onde a beijou profundamente.

O barulho de passos fez com que os dois amantes se afastassem rapidamente e se sentassem no sofá. Temari ajeitou um pouco o cabelo e as roupas antes de olhar para trás para ver quem havia chegado. Shikamaru agradecer mentalmente por não ser o Sabaku mais velho.

- Err... –Gaara parecia tão constrangido quanto os dois com a situação- Só uma coisa. Como eu já disse, não ligo para o que vocês dois fazem ou deixam de fazer. Mas por favor, se quiserem fazer sexo vão para o quarto.

Dito isso, o ruivo foi para o seu quarto deixando os dois muito mais constrangidos.

No seu quarto, Kankuro pensava em algo bem cruel para fazer com seu futuro cunhado. O que ele podia fazer? Tinha que se algo que ele nunca esquecesse e que o fizesse pensar duas vezes antes de continuar com a sua irmã. Ah, tinha que ser algo bem torturante...

De repente a porta foi aberta e a loira surgiu atrás dela.

- Seria ótimo se você batesse. –ele reclamou e ela revirou os olhos.

- Só vim te dar um aviso. Se amanhã o Shikamaru estiver com um olho roxo que seja... você vai se arrepender.

- É? E o que você vai fazer?

- Sabe aquelas suas marionetes feias e ridículas? Bem, elas podem não estar inteiras quando você for procurá-las...

- Nem pense em tocar nas minhas marionetes! –ele gritou histericamente e a loira sorriu de maneira sádica.

- Acho que estamos entendidos.

Temari fechou a porta e foi para o seu quarto. Bem, agora ela tinha certeza de que o irmão não faria nada contra o seu amante.

Problema resolvido.

* * *

E então? Essa foi só uma ficzinha boba que eu pensei e decidi escrever.

Mas eu espero que a Otowa tenha ficado satisfeita com o que eu escrevi sobre a relação do Shika com os irmãozinhos da problemática.

Comments?


End file.
